


Purple Pride

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous, Jealousy, M/M, One Night Stand, Skephalo, Slightly - Freeform, Unrequited Lust, angsty, confused feelings, feelings are hard, im not trying to assume sexualities plz, im terrible at updates, it has a happy ending i promise, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bad's pale, lanky hands trembled as they rested on his knees. His eyes forced on the ground beneath him, fearful he will ruin everything if he were to look up. This is his best friend. The one he goes to for everything. He tells everything. So why was this so hard for him?"Take your time. I'm here," Skeppy's soothing voice whispered under his breath. It was reassuring but it didn't wash away the fear as it normally would.Bad sucked in deeply. And then exhaled, slowly. Just get it over with."...I'm in love with you."........."Oh."
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship, skeppy x badboyhalo
Comments: 72
Kudos: 281





	1. ❤

Love is like magic. 

It's wonderful, beautiful, heart warming. People like to use love as an eye catcher, movie and book starter, a thing that keeps them going throughout a tough day. But what is love really?

Well, it's known as a blossom of warmth and happiness to some. To others on the more scientific side of it all - high levels of dopamine dancing around in your head making you feel all woozy and euphoric.

So how the fuck do you know if you're actually in love?

It's so easy to have a crush and then get over them. But when it comes to love, your brain could make you go insane if you are forcibly taken from the root. It's like an addiction. One no one could ever seem to get enough of. 

Platonic, romantic, erotic, nobody can ever feel satisfied when it comes to love. They may act like they don't long for it but everyone stings a little for someone, right?

So why didn't Bad care about getting a partner?

Constantly, his friends in real life would nag him, "Any girlfriend yet? Oh, what about her? You two seem close." Even his dad would ask if he had a "special girl" in his life from time to time. It was brought up in casual phone calls, every single time. He would hear the same old "You don't want to be lonely for Christmas!" Or "You don't want to go without a date to so-so!" He went anyway. And still had an enjoyable time with his friends and family.

Bad doesn't... care for that stuff. Bad doesn't care for girls. It's not that unusual for a man his age, or at least it shouldn't be.

Smoothing the silky button-up over his chest, Bad inhaled deeply. Has he ever dressed so nicely like this before other than for weddings? He wanted to look nice. He wanted to make a good impression when he finally meets Skeppy for the first time. He never got this dressed up for a date with a girl... he hasn't ever felt this excited before. Well, since maybe his childhood, of course.

But it felt nice to finally clean himself up, feel... attractive to himself for once. 

Despite the go lucky, positive persona he puts on online, he was incredibly quiet in real life. Much more reserved, just go with it, kind of guy with quite a few insecurities. 

He stared into his own gleaming, green eyes. It's his favorite part about himself. Well, it is now.

Girls love them. He would often get compliments about them from said girls when he went on dates that were half-assed planned out by people he knew in real life. It's when they had no other interests in common is when they would bring up his eyes. A classic, incredibly overused attempt to flirt.

That wasn't what made Bad feel confident about them though.

When he sent his first face reveal to Skeppy after a few months of meeting him, Skeppy said his eyes were pretty.

Since then, he has seen his eyes as pretty.

Howcome a million girls could say the same thing over and over again and Bad wouldn't believe them, but when Skeppy says it once, it stayed harbored in his heart? 

These were just some of the thoughts Bad was having as he cleaned his glasses off.

It's insane how crazy Skeppy drives him, even when he literally wasn't even talking to him at the time. Skeppy really does live in Bad's mind rent free, doesn't he? Bad sucked in another deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart and then exhaled slowly.

"You're gonna be okay," He whispered to his reflection; stiff and scared, "Skeppy never would insult you... not for real. You're okay..."

He closed his eyes. All day, he was worried about what Skeppy would have to say. He can't put on a filter in real life, Skeppy was going to see Bad as himself. No filter, no 144p quality camera, no touch ups, no nothing. Just Bad. As himself. And that was terrifying to him.

What if he wasn't as pretty as Skeppy thought? Wait no, not pretty... handsome. He was surely handsome... but pretty would be such an amazing compliment from Skeppy... 

His phone vibrated on the dresser, breaking his trance. 

Picking up the phone, Bad slid open the notification. It was on discord, from of course, Skeppy.

'Plane is landing in 30 minutes! Come pick me uuuuppppp'

Skeppy's causality through text washed a wave of relief over Bad. He had that power, somehow. Whenever he would message, Bad would instantly feel more comfortable and safe. No matter how idiotic or simple the text was. He could send a stupid "H." And Bad would feel better.

Bad's lips perked into a soft smile, texting back as he spoke out loud what he was typing, "Okay... I'll... be... there..." he paused, and then added on, "OvO."

The phone screen closed to black when Bad pressed the power button. Giving one last gaze to himself in the mirror, he shook his head and left his room, shoving his phone in his pocket. 

People scrambled around in the brightly lit airport to make it to their destinations on time. Some on the phone, others toting children and large suitcases around, every body radiating busy, exciting energy.

Maybe they got jobs in this area. Or maybe they were visiting family, friends, old soulmates. Maybe even some moving in.

Bad had to focus on something to take his mind off his pounding heart throb. In doing so, he starts wandering off into his own head, thinking about everyone around him. 

Everyone has their own story. He wonders, do they have online best friends? Probably not. Children were screaming... is it in excitement or fear? Bad would understand. He's scared of planes too.

His seat was cold. His seat was freezing actually. So why was he so warm? His body felt like it was on fire, so much so he tried to pull at his collar to get a cool breeze of airport wind down his shirt. 

His chest felt tight. The thought of Skeppy not liking him came back again. Skeppy wouldn't do that to him though... He thinks. He doesn't have to be a top model for Skeppy to still care for him. Why was he so scared? His eyes darted down, he didn't even realize his hands were shaking. Why were his hands shaking? There was a ringing in his ears. All he could hear was his heart beat, pounding. Thump. Thump. Thump. This should be a happy moment for him... Why is he panicking? What was wrong with him? What was--

"BAAAAAD!" A familiar voice shrieked from someplace kinda far. That sounded a lot like... No, Bad had to be imagining things. There was no way it had already been 30 minutes, "BAAAD!! BAAAD!!! BAAD, I'M HERE, BAD!"

The voice cracking sold it for him. Bad's eyes widened, his breath taken from him as he hardly had time to stand before being thrown down again. The weight of another man was pressed against him, a tight embrace held him in place. His fingers twitched as he held his arms out awkwardly... what was happening?

Bad gulped, "...Skeppy...?"

There was a strong cologne-like aroma. Was that Axe? The other male pulled away, just enough so Bad could see his face. And once he did, Bad's jaw fell open.

There he was. Skeppy's smiling, adorable face right in front of Bad's. His dark eyes sparkled as he laughed excitedly, his hands squeezing into Bad's shoulders.

Bad still hardly reacted, his mouth just an "O" with a hint of his smile tracing his expression. He shook his head to break his trance, forgetting all of his previous concerns, "O-OH MY GOSH--" He tightly gripped back onto him, pulling him into another bear hug, "SKEPPY!! IT'S YOU! Ohhh my gosh... oh my gosh..."

Skeppy smelled nice. His blue hoodie was soft against Bad's nose and his arms were comforting, wrapped around Bad's body. He nearly melted into the other. He could hear his heart thumping again, but slowed. It was so much more pleasing, calming even.

His chest was still tight, building up in some sort of tension. Bad let out a shaky breath. He still couldn't believe it. His best friend. Right here. Hugging him. He couldn't stop the few warm, happy tears from trailing down his face. He whimpered, muffled into the blue fabric of Skeppy's hoodie.

"Oh my god, Bad, are you-" Skeppy pulled away for another moment, letting out a concerned laugh, "No, oh fuck, don't cry! Haha, oh shit, no no, don't cry, nooo, don't cry, I'll cry."

Bad giggled, sniffling and wiping his eyes with the back of his fist, "I'm sorry, sorry I'm just... I'm really happy you're here."

"I see that," Skeppy exclaimed, looking Bad up and down with awe, "You really dressed up for me. You look great!" 

"Hehehe..." Bad looked down at his black shoes, "I feel a little overdressed. Sorry if it's too much."

"No, not at all," Skeppy let go of Bad, finally, and picked up the suitcase Bad didn't even realize he threw to the side, "Where are we heading now, your majesty? Ooo, I'm so pumped!!"

Bad softly laughed, "Majesty? You're weird," he began to play with the cuffs of his shirt, "Umm... I was actually thinking... since it is getting dark, why don't we go put your stuff down and then we head somewhere to take pictures and then I want to take you to an uh... a diner nearby to like... I don't know, show you around. I mean... you do wanna get to know the place a little more before you just like-- haha, move in so..." He felt his cheeks burn. This was his best friend, why was he so shy NOW?

"Aww, Bad," Skeppy cooed, "You should have told me you wanted to take me on a date, I would have dressed nicer."

That earned a gentle elbow to the side, "Shut up, muffinhead. It's not a date, don't be weird."

"Alright, hold up," Skeppy stopped for a second, pulling out his phone. Bad continued walking nonchalantly, not even noticing that Skeppy. That was until Skeppy called out, "Come here for a sec!"

Complying, Bad sighed impatiently, walking back, "Whaaaat?" 

"Stand up straight and get over here."

"Why?"

"Just do it! And stay right here."

Skeppy sat his phone up on a wall where a map of the airport was, pointing at them. Pressing a button, his phone began to count down from 10, and he took off back to Bad's side.

"Sgeppy, what are you doing--"

"Pose for the height reveal!"

The camera went off. And Skeppy got on his tippy toes to appear about an inch taller than Bad; who was still unaware of what was happening. Bad gasped when he finally caught on, Skeppy taking off and picking up his phone with a childish leap that got them a few odd stares.

Bad grabbed onto Skeppy's shoulder, peeking over his arm, laughter spilling over his lips as he tried to see what the picture looked like, "Sgeppy-- what in the world are you doing?! Don't post anything yet!"

"I'm not, I'm not, oh my god, Bad you moved," Skeppy snorted, holding his phone up with one hand to reveal the picture. Their very first picture together. And Bad was a blurred blob of tiny panic.

"Oh my goodness," Bad huffed playfully irritated. He reached over and powered off Skeppy's phone himself with a shake of his head, "Don't you know you need to ask for consent before taking pictures anyways? You, good sir, can be arrested."

"Already? I haven't even been here for 10 minutes and I'm already on a watch list. If you ask me, that's impressive," Skeppy used his free arm to tug Bad closer to him, "I can't get over this. I mean this is you. I'm like... next to YOU!"

Being so flustered around a guy so much younger than him should be embarrassing for Bad, but it wasn't. Surely, it was just his nerves getting the best of him. And thankfully, Skeppy hadn't made any comments about his appearance that would keep him up at night yet.

"Uhhh yeah, yeah you are," Bad let out a breathy laugh, pushing his glasses up, "Its really great, honestly," he clamped his hands against the bottom of his shirt as Skeppy guided them through the airport, "All of your stuff is already in the spare room by the way."

"You told me last week when it arrived," Skeppy giggled, releasing Bad from his grip, "This is amazing, Bad, I'm just... I can't wait to post about it all and make videos and it's gonna be so fun."

"Isn't it? OOOH!" Bad spun around, walking backwards as he spoke, "WE CAN DO KARAOKE AND ACTUALLY GET OUR TIMING RIGHT!"

Skeppy bounced, "YES!!"

The way they were yelling was drawing much more attention than Bad would have preferred, but being here with Skeppy, he couldn't care less. They walked out into the parking lot, childishly yelling at each other about their plans with Skeppy jumping around like a hyper kid on candy.

Bad unlocked his car door, listening to Skeppy as he continued listing things off things they were going to do that night.

"--then we can record while we bake muffins together, and after we can go walk our dogs together--"

Bad hummed in confusion, "Walk our dogs? How?"

Plopping his suitcase into the backseat, Skeppy furrowed his brows, "...The fuck do you mean 'how?' Walking our dogs?"

Bad shook his head, giggling, "No! No, language- I mean like... where even is Rocco? It doesn't look like you have him with you."

"Oh yeah," he unzipped his suitcase, and popped up the white, fluff of a dog.

Bad gasped, his expression twisting in concern, "OH MY GOSH-- SKEPPY! You can't do that, what's wrong with you?! Get him out of there!"

"He can breathe, it's okay. There was a hole in the suitcase for a reason," with a grin, Skeppy scratched the top of Rocco's head, "They would charge extra for the animals so I just took it upon myself to take him with me."

What a start...

"Oh my goodness," Bad had to sigh. His hands pulsed as he tightly gripped the steering wheel, finally starting to drive out of the parking lot, "Okay, let's just-- I'm gonna take you home, show you around a little and then I'm gonna take you to the secret special place where we are going to take selfies and things for our meet up photoshoot--"

"Photoshoot? Sounds fancy."

"It kinda is. I mean, it is really special so, pfft," He softly smiled, "Um... do you want to play any music? You can hook up your phone if you want to."

An almost immediate reaction came from Skeppy. "Ooo!" He exclaimed, whipping out his phone and plugging it up, "My Twitter is killing me with this song because of you."

Is it what he thinks it is? Bad quietly chuckled as the well known melody starts up:

_"Feels like I'm burning when you look around and smile at me." ___

"You are... embarrassing," Red tinted over Bad's smiling cheeks, crossing over his knuckles.

____

"What did I do?!" Skeppy playfully exclaimed, giving a friendly push to Bad's shoulder, "Its like one of my favorite songs right now because of you."

____

A feeling of warmth and fear flooded over Bad. He exhaled another small bit of laughter, more awkward, "... really? Hehe."

____

"Mmhm!" Skeppy clapped, humming along to the beat for a second before continuing on in his excited tone, "Oh, Bad! Look! Look!"

____

"Skeppy, I CAN'T, I'm driving-- oh my goodness," Snickering, Bad sneaked a peek at the corner of his eye. Skeppy held up two shirts. One blue, one red, "What? Is that like a 'If lost, return to Skeppy' and an 'I'm Skeppy' kind of thing?"

"Nope," Skeppy hummed, "Guess again."

"Sgeppy, oh my gosh, I am driving!" Bad giggled again, amused at Skeppy's hyperactivity, "Ummm, okay, do the shirts have pictures on them?"

"Ehhh, not really," His eyes trailed back over the shirt to double check, "Nope. Try again."

"CAN YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET TO A RED LIGHT TO LOOK?!" Despite the shrieking, Bad continued laughing over his words. Has he had this much fun like... ever before in a car?

Skeppy dramatically cried, "Waahhh," he slid down the seat like a toddler in a tantrum. 

Bad sighed loudly, "You're just like you are over teamspeak but more whiney. You're like a little baby."

"WAAAHHHHH!!"

"SGEPPY STOOOOP," the car slowed to the stop as they finally encountered a red light, "OKAY! Okay, what's on the shirts?!"

Shifting his position quickly, Skeppy held up the blue shirt.

Bad squinted, "'Skep...'" He read out loud.

"Mmmmhmmm! Now, what does this one say?" Skeppy carelessly dropped the blue shirt onto the center console, then picked up the red one and held it up.

"'Halo,'" Bad paused, "...'Skephalo?'"

They knew. They both know what it meant. They knew Vurb, of course they knew what Skephalo was. After the 3 seconds of staring at each other, they erupted in laughter.

"SGEPPY-- Oh my goodness, why would you do this?!" His voice was weak from the giggling, he wiped his eye with his index finger, "I can't believe you."

"Oh come on, it's great! Especially for content. And pictures!" Skeppy threw off his hoodie and put on the blue shirt above the black muscle shirt he had on, "See? Don't I look great?"

Bad sighed, catching his breath, "Oh my gosh..." Behind them, a car blew their horn. Incredibly loud. Bad yelped and started to drive again, "I forgot we were at a light--!"

That only made Skeppy laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW FIRST CHAPTER IS OUT!
> 
> If you're new here, hi :3 I have some Skephalo oneshots if you wanna check them out!
> 
> Never really did a true slow burn before so I'm excited to start :D also, I made a discord for people who just want to vibe or get real time updates of when chapters are posted:
> 
> Join here: https://discord.gg/x9yDHqpD
> 
> For a schedule, I'm thinking maybe post a chapter on Friday and every once in a while a chapter of the oneshots. I'm gonna have to work something out in order to fit my irl schedule (This isn't my main account lolol) and to also try and work on as many stuff as possible without too much stress!
> 
> Let me know how you guys like the first chapter! Not a lot so far but next chapter we get more interactions, I promise :D


	2. 💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple note here, Skeppy is 21 in this book! (pretty sure he is 20 irl please don't kill me)

Yes, Skeppy indeed did force Bad into his red "Halo" shirt as soon as they got home.

By the time they had released Rocco from the suitcase and put up Skeppy's clothes, the sun was already setting behind the trees of the neighborhood. They got back into the car after showing Skeppy the different rooms of the house, and night has promptly begun.

The sky was a rich, beautiful navy blue. Stars brightly dotted overhead. Skeppy was given the aux cord again.

"Play something good," Bad chuckled, "Don't make me regret this."

"Baaaad, you're so mean to me," Skeppy fussed, giggling, "Okay, okay, I got it."

Bad rolled his eyes. Mean to him? Please.

Immediately, Skeppy started singing - well, more so screaming - as the song came on.

_"CERTIFIED FREAK, SEVEN DAYS A WEEK, WET ASS PUSSY MAKE THAT PULL OUT GAME WEAK! AHH!" ___

"I REGRET IT! I REGRET IT!!! AHHHH, NO NO--" Bad went to turn the radio off but Skeppy laughed, gripping his wrist and forcefully placing it back onto the steering wheel. Bad giggled, his eyes darting from the road to the radio. It was incredibly loud, "NOOOO!!! Language! Language times 1 million!"

Skeppy rolled down the windows, chanting the lyrics at the poor passing people on the sidewalks, "YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH, YOU FUCKING WITH SOME WET-ASS PUSSY--" Skeppy wailed his arms around out the window like a maniac, "BRING A BUCKET AND A MOP FOR THIS WET-ASS PUSSY!" His voice cracked from screaming so loud, "GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT FOR THIS WET-ASS PU--"

_____ _

"AAAAH!!" Bad screamed, stopping at the light and tugging Skeppy back into the car. Keeping one hand tightly on his arm, the other reached behind him and rolled the windows up to prevent Skeppy from dangling out the car again, "BAD SKEPPY! Bad!" He scolded, giggling.

_____ _

"One day you're gonna admit that it's a good song. One day."

_____ _

Bad shook his head, unhooking Skeppy's phone and then plugging his own up, "No, no I will not. My turn to pick the music, oh my gosh. You're gonna lose music privileges and it hasn't even been a day," He scrolled on his phone and pressed on a playlist. And what was that playlist?

_____ _

Disney music.

_____ _

Bad put on fucking Disney music.

_____ _

Skeppy groaned loudly over Elsa singing Let it Go, "I feel like I'm a 7-year-old agaaiiinnn."

_____ _

"What's wrong with being 7?" Bad grinned. Thankfully, all concerns of Skeppy judging him had washed away at this point. He was having the time of his life right now, and he silently prayed this feeling never ended.

_____ _

"What's wrong is that I'm NOT," he huffed, crossing his arms.

_____ _

"Oh really?" Bad had quite the sassy voice, "With the way you act I really couldn't tell."

Skeppy wailed, "BAAAADDDD!!! Stop bullying me!"

The streetlights glimmered as they danced off Bad's glasses, a smile resting at his lips. His hand tightened on the wheel while the over tapped on the center console to the beat of the Disney songs. He sang under his breath while Skeppy rolled his eyes childishly and held up his phone. Bad hadn't noticed, but Skeppy started to record.

"Start of Something New" from Highschool Musical started to play.

"Oo!" Bad turned it up, "I like this one."

Skeppy snorted, "Seriously?"

Bad didn't listen, he just sang, "Living in my own world, didn't understand," He raised his brows playfully at Skeppy, expecting him to sing, "That anything can happen," He nudged his shoulder, "When you take a chance."

"I'm not singing with you," Skeppy shook his head, his smile illuminating his features, "I'm not."

"Sgeppy, sing!"

"No!"

"SKEP--"

Without letting Bad even finish his sentence, Skeppy broke out in song with full passion. He grabbed his chest dramatically, flipping camera towards his face, "I NEVER BELIEVED IN, WHAT I COULDN'T SEE!"

"Yeah! Pop off!" Bad laughed.

"I NEVER OPENED MY HEART--"

Bad's voice cracked and twisted in ways it probably should not have as he sang, "OoOOoOOooo."

"TO ALL THE POSSIBILITIES, AAAAAAAAH!" How could this man go so high without hitting reverse puberty?

Together, somehow, they both knew this song like the back of their hands. In unison, they sang, "I know~"

Skeppy took the solo of Gabriella once again, "THAT SOMETHING HAS CHANGED!"

Bad was laughing too hard to really sing to words now, his voice almost a mere whisper, "--never fe-- PFT-- this way!"

Taking his free hand that wasn't on the wheel, Skeppy gripped Bad tightly, holding his hand up as he now got Bad into the video, who finally noticed. He screamed childishly at the camera, but Skeppy kept singing.

"AND RIGHT HERE TONIGHT!"

"SKEPPY, YOU'RE RECORDING THIS?!"

"THIS COULD BE THE-- Shut the fuck up and sing damn it! Sing!" Skeppy screamed, "START OF SOMETHING NEW! IT FEELS SO RIGHT!"

"Oh my gosh-- LANGUAGE-- UH-- to be here with you! Ohhh! And now, looking in your eyes--"

Skeppy snapped his head towards Bad, "LOOK AT ME BAD!"

"WHY?!"

"JUST LOOK AT ME IT WOULD MAKE IT MORE MEANINGFUL!"

_"WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT THE FACT I'M DRIVING?!" _Bad shrieked, "Guys, help, this man is going to get us killed because he constantly wants attention."__

__"Bad's taking me on a date, guys," Skeppy zoomed in on Bad's face, "Doesn't he look like a cutie tonight?"_ _

__"Sgeppy- STOOOooOp," his face flushed. And being as pale as he was, he couldn't hide that from Skeppy's camera no matter the quality._ _

"NOW SING, PEASANT, SING--"

"AAAAAHHH!!" Following the song, Bad picked up where it now played, "--We'd both be here tonight-- yeah!"

"WOOP! WOOP! Voice of an angel right there," Skeppy continued, "And the world looks so much brighter! With you by my siDe!" Yeah, that was a terrible voice crack, "Oh shit-- whew-- anyways, Bad, tell us where we are going!" 

Bad flicked on a blinker, his eyes darting from the road to the side, an awkward grin on his features, "Ummm, we are going to a place to uh take pictures. It's gonna be a surprise so not even Sgeppy knows yet."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Skeppy we aren't there yet," Bad sighed, but his grin showed he wasn't actually irritated, "We almost are though. So you might wanna fix your hair and all that you wanna do before we go in."

After a few more twists and turns, and Skeppy chanting lyrics and annoying Bad, the car slowed into a gravel parking lot. Skeppy hadn't even noticed. There wasn't any sign around to really signify what they just pulled into but it looked beautiful from the outside.

A white fence with assortments of vines, flowers, leaves and small fairy lights seemed to enclose the area, hiding it from public view. It lit up just enough to see where you are going but not too much to hurt your eyes. The entrance was an beautiful floral archway, more colorful flowers entangled with vines above head.

Skeppy gasped when finally noticing, "HOLY SHIT! Can I show them?!"

"Mmm, if you wanna," Bad opened his door and then walked around, politely opening the door for Skeppy. 

As if he was flattered, Skeppy placed his hand over his heart, smiling. Bad laughed quietly. Such a small, silent exchange made Bad's cheeks warm.

"So, Bad took me here, guys," He held his phone up, "It's very pretty, isn't it?"

"It's a floral garden, they preserve flowers here. I went here a lot for pictures with my family when I was younger," Bad explained. When Skeppy turned the phone towards him though, he held up his hand to hide his face, "Skeppy-- hehehe, stoooop."

"Oh my gosh, Bad, noooo," Skeppy gently tried to pull Bad's hand down, "You're pretty, quit it. You can't be camera shy, the people wanna see you!"

Pretty.

Bad's stomach dropped, his face somehow warming more than it ever has before. He laughed, breathy but Skeppy didn't really notice. Skeppy managed to pull down Bad's hand to reveal his giggling, red face, causing Skeppy to also giggle like a little boy.

Skeppy put his phone down and stopped recording, keeping his hand on Bad's wrist gently, "No, seriously, you okay? I don't wanna record you if you aren't comfortable with it," With a reassuring smile, Skeppy's squeezed Bad's wrist.

"I- uh- hehe, well, I'm... alright. It's fine. You can record me, I was just nervous," Bad's eyes darted everywhere but on Skeppy. Could he see Bad's flushed face? Of course he could, that's why he was asking if he was okay. Maybe he could even hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

Bad wanted to squeal like a fangirl does at her favorite band's concert. God, he loved being called pretty. He didn't know why. Only Skeppy ever really called him that. No girl would ever call him pretty, other than ones who watch him, of course. It was usually a compliment only given by Skeppy, and maybe that's what made it special.

"I'm not gonna record this, I just wanna hang with you for a little bit without the camera so, let me just let them know," Skeppy says. Bad felt a little sad when Skeppy dropped his wrist, but he understood why. Skeppy held up the phone again, "Okay, guys, Bad and I are gonna go take some pictures and then eat out. I'm not gonna record this because we actually wanna enjoy our time together and I don't feel like asking if I'm allowed to publically release any recordings of the garden or the diner," Skeppy laughed.

"It's because he's lazy," Playfully commented Bad, crossing his arm and tilting his head.

"Yeah, he's right, I am lazy, BUT-- I'm gonna go ahead and stop recording and gonna start back when we go back to his place because then we are gonna play some GAMES!" 

"Yayyyyy!" Bad cheered in the background as Skeppy put his phone up.

Skeppy held out his hand, "Alright, may we head in?" 

"Um..." Bad raised a brow at the offer of Skeppy's hand. What was he doing? Did he know that Bad was incredibly flustered from him and he just wants to get under his skin? It was probably just a kind gesture though... but then again, what if he feels how sweaty and shaky Bad was by his hand? With an awkward laugh, Bad quickly looked away, acting as if he didn't see the offer, and just continued walking, "Yeah--Yeah, we can go ahead and head in now."

They walked in, side by side now, inside of the lit up, floral archway. Skeppy was in awe, childishly gazing around with his lips parted in excitement. Bad already knew what it looked like, so his main focus was the bright, dotted lights gleaming off of Skeppy's dark eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the innocent look of pure joy that Skeppy held. He just wanted to squish his cheeks sometimes...

"This is so pretty," Skeppy laughed, "Can we take a picture in here?"

With amusement, Bad responded, "I mean, we could if you wanna. But this is nothing compared to the actual inside of it."

That left no hesitancy from Skeppy. He held up his phone and pulled Bad close to him. Bad let out a short gasp from the sudden movement but then awkwardly smiled. Skeppy was quick with the selfie, and then immediately started pressing some more buttons on his phone.

"Hehehe, what are you--"

"It's my new background," Skeppy held up his phone, showing off the screen.

Bad blinked, giggling softly. That made him feel so much more comfortable. He held up his phone too, but his wallpaper was just of Skeppy's silly picture in a Wal-Mart dressing room mirror, "You were my background too."

Skeppy raised a brow, "Huh..." He grinned, "You do realize that's what couples do, right?"

Panic flooded over Bad again, his brows furrowing and his eyes darting back down, "Well, we are a couple-- um, a couple of FRIENDS. Pfftt, don't be weirrrrdd... let's uh... I'm gonna show you my favorite place in here... ummm... come on now," Bad swiftly walked in front of Skeppy now, just hoping he was following behind him.

Skeppy wasn't really judging Bad because of how nervous he was, more so of how friend zone-y he was. They always playfully flirted, but in real life it seems like he got so much more flustered than online. That lead to an occasional side glance, wondering what the hell is going on inside of his head.

That was the least of Skeppy's worries right now. This flowery place was gorgeous. And he was enjoying his time so much.

They crossed over a lit bridge, vines with colorful and a variety of flowers entangled themselves over the wooden railing. Skeppy looked into the man-made stream, seeing leaves and lilypads of sorts floating atop of the crystal clear water. He put his fist against his lips to cover his wide smile, it was ridiculous to him just how excited he was to look at the water.

"Sgeppy," Bad tapped on his phone. Skeppy turned his attention to him, "Do you have an uh... Like a phone stand or something? I wanna get the entire like scene but I don't have anywhere to place my phone."

Skeppy snorted, "Scene? Wanna sing that one Tangled song too?"

Bad growled playfully.

"I'm kidding, kidding! Um, no I don't have a stand. We can ask someone--"

"No."

That was a fast denial. Skeppy squinted his eyes, confused, "Huh?"

"Nope, we aren't asking anyone. What if they take my phone?"

"Bad, oh my god," Skeppy chuckled, "Fine, let's just use my phone-- hey look there's some people over there. They can get a good picture of the bridge and everything if they stand on that rock over there."

Before Bad could stop him, Skeppy jogged over to the group of 3 girls near the lake in the middle of taking a selfie. They seemed around their age, if not younger. Skeppy was a cute guy so... getting them all clearly giggly didn't take much.

Bad puffed his cheeks, irritated. He probably just wanted to talk to those girls because they were pretty... of course, that's some crap Skeppy would pull. He explained why he was bothering them and pointed to Bad, gazing back for a second and smiling with a wave before returning to the three girls. They were obviously swooning over him... Not even bothering to hide it. With a huff, Bad leaned against the railing, waiting.

Half the conversation was hardly audible mainly for the reason Bad was intentionally drifting his attention away from them and onto the flowing, calm stream. Skeppy came here to see HIM anyway so there wasn't any need to worry...

"You'll do it? Ah! Awesome, thank you so much!" Skeppy exclaimed, running back over to Bad.

Bad gasped when his waist was grabbed and he was once again tugged against Skeppy. 

"Look at the camera and say cheeeseee," Skeppy giggled, pointing Bad's chin towards the dark haired girl atop of the large rocks aiming Skeppy's phone at them. 

Bad hadn't said anything, his heart pounding. He placed his hand against Skeppy's chest for some personal space, that Skeppy didn't even realize he forgot to give him.

Light flashed brightly from the phone. Then it happened again. And again a few more times in the midst of about 5 pictures. The dark haired girl hopped off of the rocks and jogged to the end of the bridge. Her two friends followed up behind her, chatting amongst themselves.

Skeppy kept Bad at his side, whereas Bad kept his eyes on the girl. She smiled warmly, "A few more up close?" She asked.

"I think we're oka--"

"Yes!! I'm gonna make it my Twitter banner," Skeppy interrupted. Bad sighed silently. He just wanted this girl to leave them alone to their meet up already. But... it wasn't right to think so negatively about a friendly lady. 

"You guys are too cute," She says, giggling as she snapped a few more pictures, "You don't see many guys taking pictures here. Special occasion?"

She handed the phone back to Skeppy, who scrolled through them and leaned back to show Bad.

"Uhh, we're actually YouTubers," Bad states, smiling politely. How long has it been since he spoke to a woman not related to him or one he hasn't known practically all his life? "I would stay streamers too but Skeppy hadn't streamed in forever haha."

"Skeppy? Is that your name?" She repeated playfully, "Unique."

"It's actually Zak," He shrugged, "That's my YouTube name. Skeppy."

"Ohhhh, what's yours?" She gazed at Bad, "Your real name. And your YouTube one too, I'm curious."

Bad chuckled, "I'm Bad."

Skeppy bursted out laughing.

She raised her brows, "And... I'm good?"

Skeppy was losing his shit right now.

"No-- no, I'm BadBoyHalo, I go by Bad- hehehe-- so um... We make Minecraft videos. My real name is Darryl but uh yeah," He shifted from leg to leg, "Skep-- Zak and I known each other for 2 years and we are JUST meeting up. So it is very special for us, hehe..."

"That's so sweet!" She exclaimed, "I'm Alice. And behind me are my roommates," Alice pointed towards the darker girl, who waved kindly, "Valerie and-" Alice gestured to the paler girl with her dark, straight hair cut to above her shoulders next to Valerie, "Janis."

"Nice to meet you girls!" Skeppy grinned kindly, "Thanks for taking the pictures by the way. Do you need us to take any or no?"

Valrie spoke up this time, "We're alright. We are having our girls out date," She scrolled through her phone, gazing up to smile at them, "I also totally didn't just look you guys up on YouTube out of curiosity."

"Ohhh boy," Bad flushed, crossing his arms and shaking his head with a smile, "You'll find most of his videos just being mean to me."

"That's NOT true," Skeppy laughed.

"It is!"

Janis and Alice took a glance over each of Valerie's shoulders to look at her phone while the other two childishly argued. The girls giggled.

"Ohhhh," Janis says to the other two, "That explains... A lot actually."

"Mmhm," Valerie says, "I told y'all."

"Bull! You didn't say shit!" Janis poked Valerie's cheek.

"You two stop it!" Alice giggled.

Bad shifted his attention to the girls now, tilting his head, confused, "Told y'all what?" He laughed quietly, "That he is mean to me? Yes."

The three girls exchanged playfully smug glances, giggling like middle schoolers. 

"Are you two g--" Janis started.

"--Janis!" Interrupted Valerie, "You can't just ask that. I'm gonna beat you with a sock."

Alice took the opportunity just to ask, "Are you guys dating?"

Bad gulped, feeling immediately light headed. He smiled awkwardly, "Um..." while on the other hand, Skeppy pinched the bridge of his nose, chuckling under his breath.

"GOD DAMN IT, ALICE!!" Valerie sighed, facepalming and laughing, "Ignore them, they are dumb," She tells Bad who looked at the wall.

"We aren't... dating, no, we are just really good friends," Bad explained, gripping his arms close to his chest.

Skeppy shook his head, still laughing in disbelief, "Why do people always think this?"

Janis pointed at Bad, "He gives off twink vibes," She says. 

Both Alice and Valerie gasped but Alice snickered and then broke out in laughter, "JANIS!" Skeppy only joined in on the laughter, thinking it was the funniest thing in the world.

Valerie on the other hand, did not find that very funny. She placed a hand on Bad's shoulder, who tensed up at her touch, "I am SO sorry, I think she may have drank before coming here or something."

Bad furrowed his brows gazing between Alice and Skeppy, pursing his lips to the side. He backed away, shrugging off Valerie's hand as politely as possible, "It's uh... alright. I hear it a lot from fans and stuff, so it's not too unusual to hear," He laughed it off. That felt wrong... to generalize gay men like that. Can't he just be a feminine, soft guy without being labelled as "twinkish?" He sighed, "Skeppy," he called out, "Do you wanna take anymore pictures around here or do you wanna head to that diner?"

Skeppy finally calmed down, Alice and Janis, not so much. He shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, sure we can go, if you wanna!" It was almost like he was sensing that Bad was uncomfortable.

"Hey, hey," Janis calmed herself, finally, waving her hand in front of Bad to get his attention, "I really am sorry, that wasn't right of me. Can I buy you a drink to make it up?"

She JUST said he looked like a twink. Is this her genuinely apologizing or does she just wanna test if he was gay? Bad shook his head, "I um, make content for kids and it wouldn't be right of me to drink before we record a video, you know?"

"Don't you drink like a bottle of hard lemonade a day though?" Skeppy asked, not helping the situation. Bad wanted to growl at him.

"Uhhh..."

Valerie pushed Janis back, "She's an alcoholic, seriously ignore her," laughter tinted her voice but Bad could tell she was being semi-serious. 

Alice rolled her eyes, "We need to leave the poor dudes alone, oh my god," She chuckled, "I need to stop hanging out with you guys. Y'all fucking nuts."

"Ayeeee," Janis pouted, "As if you aren't too."

Valerie stood in front of them, "I'm sorry for bothering, they are like kids I swear to god. Alright, come on girls, back over here," She tried to wave them back over where they were previously but Janis kept peeking over and waving at Bad.

"I think she's into you," Skeppy commented, elbowing Bad gently.

Bad scoffed, smiling, "That's not true."

"She offered a drink!"

"After calling me a..." Bad closed his mouth, he didn't wanna repeat it. He shook his head, "Nah, let's just go to that diner. I'm tired of talking to people today."

Skeppy had other plans.

"Hey! Janis!" Skeppy called out again, waving them back over. 

Bad made a note not to practically trample him while he tried to pull down his arm, "Sgeppy-- No! Nooo!! Oh my gosh, nooo!" He whisper yelled at him. He shut himself up when Janis came back over, leaving the other two girls behind.

"Yeah?" She smiled. Bad observed her as she walked over, noticing small things. She was adorably pear shaped, and Bad couldn't help but admire her makeup. It looked like a beauty guru did it, honestly. Her winged eye liner sharpened her almond, black eyes perfectly; hypnotizing.

"Bad actually needs a drink. He needs to let loose a little. He's been tense all night and I'm gonna be staying here a while and I doubt this little angel is gonna show me any bars around here," Skeppy leaned his head on Bad's shoulder. 

Janis giggled, "I get you. Oh, and I'm super duper sorry about earlier. I don't know if this makes it any better, but I'm bi so it's okay if you're gay or whatever, dude."

Bad just let out a breathy laugh, "Yeah uh... I'm not, so..."

"Woo!" She cheered, waving her arms around excitedly, "You know us bi girls love gamer guys anyway, let's gooo!" Yeahhhh, She was probably already drunk.

"Um... you gonna be okay to drink?" Bad chuckled, leaning away from her.

"Mmmmmm yes, let's go, I'm tired of chatting in this cutesy little flower garden. ALICE!! VAL!! WE'RE GOING OUTTTTTT!"

The other two girls cheered as well, like they anticipated this. Skeppy laughed, hooking an arm around the tense Bad next to him, following Janis out of the garden with Alice and Valerie catching up to them. 

'Just make it through the night,' Bad thought, opening the car door while Skeppy sang out some happy song lyrics, bouncing about, '...don't drink too much and you'll be fine...'

Little did he know what would be going down that night was gonna fuck up a LOT of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys had a Happy thanksgiving! (If you celebrate it) I know it doesn't have great history at all but I still wanna say that I'm thankful for everyone who simply gives the time to click on this book :D it means so much! And now that that's over, stay tuned for a Christmas chapter! It's gonna follow the story.
> 
> But uh hehe terrible upload schedule I know. I apologize!! I'm bad with that but I'm working I promise LOL along with other things I have. THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> Also, in the comments, expose yourselves:
> 
> Who do you think is taller? Bad, Skeppy, or both are short little fuckers. Just curious!


End file.
